


Trinta Dias

by quarterbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, kaisoo loves hyukoh, two idiots sharing bed and feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterbaek/pseuds/quarterbaek
Summary: Kim Jongin tinha um péssimo trabalho de meio período, três amigos excêntricos dividindo o aluguel de um apartamento no subúrbio e muitos boletos atrasados. No entanto, nada parecia pior do que dividir o quarto — e também a cama — por trinta longos dias com Do Kyungsoo, o seu novo arqui-inimigo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Trinta Dias

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente! Pra quem não me conhece sou a @yougot7jams no spirit e no wattpad (e também no twitter). Tô fazendo um desafio comigo mesma pra migrar minhas fics pra cá também porque eu amo, amo, amo essa plataforma. E nada melhor pra estrear do que com a minha bebê Trinta Dias ♡  
> Me apoiem aqui também. Amo vocês, beijos da tia pamo!

**TRINTA DIAS DEPOIS  
  
**

Kyungsoo sabia mais coisas sobre Jongin do que gostaria. Conhecia suas manias estranhas de usar os tênis como se fossem chinelos, cantarolar músicas bregas no chuveiro e dormir abraçado ao Sr. Ursão no fim da tarde, só porque gostava de se agarrar em alguma coisa durante um cochilo. Sabia até o Top 15 da sua playlist favorita de cor e salteado, já que o rapaz vivia perseguindo o baixinho durante suas horas de estudo para ajudar-lhe a baixar alguma música que ouviu na rádio da cafeteria.

O garoto odiava aquilo.

Odiava ter que ensinar ao moreno como colocar filtros nas fotos das suas redes sociais, a costurar os bichinhos de pelúcia que ele estragava por acidente ou ter que estapear o topo da sua cabeça porque, pela milésima vez, ele ignorou completamente a regra número três do dormitório — não comer, sob hipótese alguma, _ramyun_ dentro do quarto. Odiava principalmente aquele hábito de ficar com um beicinho toda vez que algo o irritava ou o deixava chateado, talvez porque aquela expressão de cãozinho abandonado deixasse Jongin bonito demais para suportar.

Ele odiava, acima de tudo, aqueles malditos batimentos cardíacos acelerados que faziam dele o mais novo idiota apaixonado do pedaço. Porque o primeiro lugar no pódio de garotos apaixonados do apartamento 3-B sempre seria de Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin, com seus cabelos lisos caindo na testa e aquela gargalhada capaz de derreter um inverno inteirinho. Uma gargalhada que ele aprendeu a amar tanto quanto amava os beijos roubados debaixo daquele cobertor azul listrado. Porque, se tinha algo que realmente combinava com Do Kyungsoo, com certeza era o fato de odiar estar tão apaixonado por alguém a ponto de sentir seus pés flutuarem do chão. De sentir seu coração vibrar de nervosismo apenas ao entrelaçar os dedos.

O amor não tem tempo para acontecer. Pelo menos é o que dizem.

Mas, para Jongin e Kyungsoo, tinha trinta dias.

☁

**ANTES**

**Dia 1 — Quarta-feira**

Kim Jongin não sabia que a vida adulta poderia ser tão complicada. Não fossem as responsabilidades, seu emprego de meio período e os malditos boletos para pagar, a danada até que não seria tão ruim. Afinal, com o fim dos seus dias como um estudante colegial, também veio o fim das suas crises de identidade e das espinhas da puberdade — bem, pelo menos, quase todas elas. Ainda amanhecia vez ou outra com alguma engraçadinha que se atrevia a brotar no maxilar ou perto do nariz, quase como uma lembrança de que já fora chamado de Rudolph no ensino médio.

A vantagem era que, agora, aos vinte e um anos, ele finalmente parecia ter descoberto quem era. Não que fosse algo tão especial. Porque, assim que Jongin descobriu quem realmente era, também descobriu que não era lá grande coisa. Apenas um garoto que sonhava em ser o motivo por trás do sorriso de alguém e trabalhava aos fins de semana como entregador de jornais para pagar o aluguel.

Desceu a ladeira perto do apartamento onde morava como um louco, seu boné azul só não sendo lançado à própria sorte por estar muito bem preso na cabeça. Na cestinha de sua bicicleta — ou Magrela, como ele carinhosamente gostava de chamar — tinha uma dúzia de jornais, e pelo menos metade disso dentro de uma bolsa atravessada no corpo. Ele era o perfeito jornaleiro dos tempos modernos, quase como nos filmes que assistia quando era pequeno.

Nos fones de ouvido, _Leather Jacket_ fazia com que ele se sentisse um jovem descolado dos anos 80. Era quase um ritual. Ele colocava sua banda favorita para tocar, equilibrava o corpo com apenas uma das mãos e lançava os jornais nas casas da vizinhança com a outra. Com o tempo, ele se tornou praticamente um profissional na pontaria e em fugir de cachorros. O Pinscher da senhora Jung sempre corria atrás dele como se fosse o próprio diabo em miniatura.

Naquela manhã de quarta-feira, não foi diferente. O pigmeu canino endiabrado o perseguiu por cinco quarteirões latindo como louco. Em ocasiões como essa, ele pedalava como se fosse o Barry Allen versão ciclista das olimpíadas, esquivando-se das pessoas e árvores na velocidade da luz. Ou quase isso. Era um pandemônio.

Com o cãozinho furioso tentando enfiar os dentes afiados nas suas calças jeans, Jongin se desequilibrou. Sequer teve chances de frear quando viu um jovem dobrando a esquina por onde ele passava.

— Cuidado! — ele gritou para o garoto, mas foi tarde demais.

Quando os dois se chocaram, houve um "POW!" e um "BOOM!" dignos de histórias em quadrinhos. Jongin foi parar de um lado, com a perna enroscada na bicicleta e os jornais espalhados pela rua cimentada; o rapaz acabou estatelado no chão com a bunda amassada na avenida e a mochila pesada escorregando por um dos ombros.

Como se não bastasse, o Pinscher vinha a todo vapor, descendo a rua com os caninos à mostra e as patinhas provocando estalos no chão. Não pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar contra o desconhecido, tentando protegê-lo de levar algumas mordidas. Para o seu azar, porém, além de sentir uma dor intensa em seu bumbum, também acabou levando um chute no meio das pernas.

— Sai de cima de mim, seu maníaco! — o garoto gritou, mas Jongin sequer lhe deu atenção. Estava muito ocupado urrando de dor enquanto se contorcia em posição fetal, uma das suas pernas ainda apoiada no colo do outro. O cachorrinho, por sua vez, decidiu que era melhor manter distância daqueles dois malucos. — O que você pensa que está fazendo, idiota?

Jongin, mesmo com as suas partes baixas implorando por misericórdia, e com a vozinha na sua consciência lhe dizendo que jamais poderia ter filhos, ainda teve fôlego para tocar o ombro do garoto em um gesto preocupado.

— Ei, você tá bem? — perguntou, sendo imediatamente respondido por um olhar fulminante, daqueles que deixam até mesmo um brutamontes valentão se sentindo um bichinho indefeso.

O rapaz bufou e fechou os olhos, apenas por alguns segundos. Ele parecia reunir o pouco de paciência que lhe restava. E, honestamente, não era muita.

— Tão bem quanto alguém pode estar depois de ser atropelado por uma bicicleta.

— Você fala como se eu tivesse feito de propósito — ele resmungou, fazendo uma careta de dor exagerada ao tentar mover uma das pernas. — Argh! Eu te salvo do El Diablo, o Matador, e é assim que você me agradece? Chutando as minhas bolas?

— El Diablo?

— El Diablo, o Matador — explicou, como se fosse óbvio, apontando para o cachorrinho que descia a rua, todo serelepe. — Aquela besta endiabrada em miniatura.

O rapaz chacoalhou a cabeça, descrente. Ele apenas se ergueu do chão, deixando para trás um Jongin ainda caído com as pernas enroscadas na própria bicicleta, murmurando todas as palavras feias que conhecia para o desconhecido mal-educado. Ele sequer oferecera uma mãozinha para o pobre Kim se levantar. Um absurdo.

— Tanto faz. Só vê se olha por onde anda da próxima vez, idiota.

Endireitou a mochila sobre um dos ombros, deu uma última olhada torta para o Pinscher no final da rua e virou de costas, seguindo seu caminho. Jongin observou até que o garoto de camiseta quadriculada desaparecesse na próxima esquina, soltando uma lufada de ar totalmente frustrada pelos lábios entreabertos.

Aquela quarta-feira não podia ficar pior.  
  


☁  
  


Aquela quarta-feira ainda podia ficar muito, muito pior, pensou Kyungsoo.

E estava certo. Terrivelmente certo.

Subiu as escadas do apartamento do amigo de dois em dois degraus, nada além de alguns cupons de desconto do Burguer King, tickets de cinema que ele nunca usou, algum dinheiro extra que ganhara do seu trabalho de meio período e um montão de roupas que magicamente cabiam em uma daquelas mochilas de viagem cheias de bolsos secretos.

Estava mais miserável do que parecia, e isso porque o pequeno _loft_ onde morava fora condenado por vazamento de gás (e, infelizmente, não tinha nada a ver com o banheiro do grandalhão do primeiro andar ser logo abaixo da sua cozinha. Era bem pior).

Não bastasse estar desabrigado e não ter grana o suficiente para pagar um lugarzinho decente no centro da cidade, ainda teve o infeliz incidente envolvendo um idiota, uma bicicleta enferrujada e um cachorrinho miúdo à beça que tinha nome de lutador de luta livre a caminho da casa de Park Chanyeol.

O orelhudo — Chanyeol, e não o cachorro — fizera três semestres de aulas com ele na faculdade de Cinema e Audiovisual, mas desistira do curso para ingressar em Pedagogia, porque o Park adorava crianças. E depois para TI, porque amava computadores. E, em seguida, para Medicina Veterinária, porque amava animais. Era um verdadeiro camaleão. Deu uma passadinha rápida por Psicologia, Relações Internacionais, fez um cursinho relâmpago de gastronomia e sabe-se lá onde é que o doido estava agora. Aquele era um enigma que nem mesmo Hercule Poirot poderia decifrar.

Mas Kyungsoo tentou decifrar. Quando o amigo apareceu do outro lado da porta com uma camiseta velha de Joy Division, falsificado de Tommy Hilfiger dos pés à cabeça e com uma faixa de tecido ridícula na testa, ele fez um palpite rápido.

— E aí, Park — cumprimentou. — O que é dessa vez? Tenista?

O garoto alto, com toda a delicadeza de seus um metro e oitenta e cinco centímetros, praticamente empurrou-o apartamento adentro, dando tapas amigáveis em suas costas.

— _Er-ra-do_ — cantarolou, orgulhoso, apanhando o violão em cima do sofá e passando a alça sobre a cabeça. — Eu encontrei o meu lugar agora, Kyungsoo. Eu juro. É a última vez. — E depois tocou os primeiros acordes de uma música autoral, abrindo aquele sorriso cheio de dentes. — Estou fazendo Música, e agora é pra valer. Eu e Baekhyun vamos montar uma banda _indie_ fracassada juntos. Aquelas de fundo de garagem.

— Que ótimo. Vocês só precisam de uma garagem, então.

— E fracassar — ele acrescentou —, o que é perfeito, na verdade. Porque eu já sou o próprio fracasso em pessoa. Não é incrível?

— Incrível — Kyungsoo admitiu, rindo. Chanyeol estava animado demais.

De repente, sem qualquer aviso prévio, um garoto apareceu com a cabeça no corredor do apartamento. Um rosto de sorriso simpático, cabelos castanho-claros e olhos pequenos. Quando viu o visitante — e agora novo morador do 3-B —, ele se esgueirou na ponta dos pés descalços até alcançar o sofá, sentando-se de modo desleixado no encosto de braço.

— Ah, oi, Kyungsoo! — disse, passando a mão nos cabelos curtinhos do rapaz. — Ele já começou a se gabar da nossa banda fracassada sem nome?

Ele sorriu, sem graça.

— Na verdade, já.

— E você? — voltou a perguntar. — Já se meteu em uma briga de rua no caminho até aqui? Com essa aparência, se você se juntar a nós na nossa banda sem nome, acho que ela já vai ser fracassada o suficiente. E quer você acredite ou não, isso é um elogio. Dos bons.

Kyungsoo olhou para baixo, para as calças sujas na altura do tornozelo, a blusa amarrotada e um rasgo na altura do cotovelo que ele não percebera antes. O garoto era muito melhor em reparar nas coisas do que Chanyeol. O Park sempre estava no mundo da lua, bem longe da realidade, e era Baekhyun quem o ajudava a manter os pés no chão.

— Um garoto idiota me atropelou de bicicleta — ele resmungou, tão baixinho que os dois amigos não o escutaram, e ele teve de repetir. — Um garoto me atropelou de bicicleta aqui perto. Algum idiota entregando jornal.

— Ah... — os dois disseram juntos, quase como se fosse combinado, trocando olhares curiosos.

Quando uma chave destrancou a porta da frente, o universo pareceu ficar em _slow motio_ n enquanto um rapaz tirava seus tênis e ficava apenas de meias, ainda parado de costas na entrada do apartamento. Kyungsoo pôde reconhecê-lo antes mesmo de ver seu rosto. A camiseta sem mangas, as calças agarradas nas coxas e o boné azul escorregando da cabeça eram inconfundíveis.

— Ei, caras, vocês não vão acreditar no que acontec...

A porta bateu, e Jongin se calou assim que encarou o garoto baixinho sentado no sofá da sala.

— Bem, Kyungsoo, conheça Kim Jongin, o idiota da bicicleta — Chanyeol anunciou, sorridente. — E, pelos próximos trinta dias, o seu novo colega de quarto.

☁

**Dia 2 — Quinta-feira  
  
**

Passava da meia-noite quando enfim Jongin se deu por vencido. Ou quase isso.

Estavam preparando sanduíches de peito de peru e queijo na bancada da cozinha, milhares de potes sujos de molho deixando a pedra de mármore manchada. Jongin até se atrevera a desenhar alguns ursos e corações usando ketchup. Se Minseok, o rapaz mais velho que morava junto com eles, estivesse ali, provavelmente já estariam todos mortos. Figurativamente, claro. E com centímetros a menos entre as pernas. Isso se tivessem sorte.

O estudante de História era uma espécie de maníaco por organização e limpeza. Fora ele quem colara todos aqueles avisos espalhados pela casa — post-its, bilhetinhos e papéis que faziam questão de lembrar a todos sobre as regras de convivência, que ninguém seguia à risca. Ainda assim, lá estava Jongin, fazendo uma gravata de mostarda em seu ursinho sobre a bancada.

— Não vou dividir o quarto com esse cara — ele disse, emburrado.

— Não é _esse cara_. O nome dele é Do Kyungsoo, e eu já te avisei mil vezes que ele viria morar com a gente. — Chanyeol apontou a faca sem ponta ainda melecada de manteiga em sua direção, como se o convidasse para um duelo. Mas o moreno apenas deu de ombros e revidou com um golpe de tubo de maionese. — Você disse que estava tudo bem até hoje de manhã.

Jongin fez uma careta.

— Isso foi antes desse tal de Do Kyungsoo chutar as minhas bolas — respondeu, sem qualquer receio de que o baixinho o ouvisse do outro cômodo. O grandalhão de orelhas de abano pegou a embalagem que era apontada na direção de seu peito e a usou para lambuzar o seu sanduíche. Jongin bufou. — Além disso, não tem espaço no meu quarto, Chanyeol.

— Mas tá sobrando espaço na sua carteira, não é? Não tem um centavo lá dentro, e eu aposto que seu emprego de meio período não paga nem os seus baldes de frango frito no fim de semana, Jongin. Além disso, o cara é meu amigo. De confiança, sabe?

— Sei disso, mas... eu só tenho uma cama.

Chanyeol respirou fundo. Ele sabia que não poderia convencê-lo tão facilmente, não sem implorar primeiro.

— Não é como se ele fosse te agarrar no meio da noite, bobão. Na verdade, Kyungsoo não é do tipo fresco. Aposto que ele não se importaria de dormir no tapete, se fosse preciso. — Ajoelhou-se, juntando as mãos num pedido desesperado e agarrando as pernas do amigo. — São só trinta dias! Só até ele encontrar um apartamento mais perto da faculdade — pediu. — _Por favooooor!_

Jongin pensou, refletiu, matutou, ruminou. Analisou aquele cenário em todos os sinônimos possíveis, deslizando a mão sobre os desenhos de ketchup sobre o mármore e transformando o seu ursinho em uma chacina culinária, e só então chegou à conclusão de que era impossível negar. Teria de conviver com Do Kyungsoo, por bem ou por mal.

— Tudo bem — concordou, por fim. — Só trinta dias.

E seriam trinta _longos_ dias.  
  


☁  
  


O quarto de Jongin tinha cortinas amarelas, um armário com duas portas faltando e uma escrivaninha que servia de mesa de jantar, pelo visto. Ao lado dos cadernos, livros e porta-retratos, um pote tamanho família de macarrão instantâneo fez o garoto querer jogá-lo pela janela, se isso não implicasse levar uma bronca danada do síndico. Quando viu o bilhetinho pendurado no mural de suas fotos de infância — uma folhinha de algum bloco de anotações que dizia "Regra nº 3 – Não comer ou deixar comida dentro dos quartos" —, ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

Aquilo era um pesadelo.

Kyungsoo teve que arrumar a cama primeiro, ou sua consciência não o deixaria em paz. Depois dobrou todas as suas roupas e guardou suas câmeras, notebook e equipamentos no armário, sendo observado por um companheiro de pelúcia que parecia não tirar os olhos dele. Um urso marrom com uma gravata borboleta de seda azul o espiava à distância, sentadinho em cima do cesto de roupa suja perto do banheiro.

— Olá, amigo — Kyungsoo cumprimentou.

Teve que rir de si mesmo. Afinal, você só sabe que realmente está no fundo do poço quando passa a conversar com objetos inanimados. E o rapaz odiava ter chegado a esse ponto.

— Confortável? — uma voz perguntou.

Por um momento breve e completamente insano, ele pensou que o ursinho havia ganhado vida e logo sairia andando por aí, pedindo por uma latinha de cerveja e fazendo piadas sujas, como _Ted_ , o urso daquele filme horrível que fora obrigado a ver com os amigos da faculdade.

— Como se isso fosse possível — retorquiu ele, irritado. — Dormir nesse quarto com você, o cara que me atropelou de bicicleta, não é lá uma das maiores maravilhas do mundo, sabe.

Jongin apoiou as costas contra a porta fechada e cruzou os braços.

— O sofá da sala está vazio.

Kyungsoo não se deixou abalar. Por mais que mentalmente estivesse dando uma voadora no garoto em um replay infinito, ele decidiu que era estresse demais para apenas uma noite. Ele ainda teria mais vinte e nove dias pela frente para aprender a lidar com Kim Jongin.

— Eu estou pagando pelo quarto, então acho que tenho direito à metade da cama — disse simplesmente, apanhando duas almofadas compridas e colocando-as no meio do colchão _king size_ , dividindo o espaço. — E precisamos de novas regras. — Ele apontou, a outra mão apoiada na cintura em um gesto autoritário. — Desde que você fique do seu lado da cama, acho que não teremos problema.

Mas Kyungsoo sabia que estava enganado.

Kim Jongin era problema em dobro.  
  


☁  
  


Jongin ainda tinha os cabelos úmidos pós-banho quando se deitou no seu novo lado da cama — o direito, ao lado do armário e mais perto do banheiro. Kyungsoo ficou com o esquerdo, provavelmente porque via mais vantagem em estar perto da cômoda com o abajur. Não estava acostumado a dormir com um desconhecido, em todos os sentidos possíveis. E ter o garoto lendo um livro a poucos centímetros de distância, como se aquela já fosse sua casa há anos, fez com que ele perdesse o sono.

Ficou deitado de costas, os dedos batucando a própria barriga por cima do pijama. Nem mesmo abraçar o Sr. Ursão fora capaz de ajudá-lo a adormecer, então ele o deixou de lado, revirando-se na cama até encontrar uma posição confortável.

O problema era que a tal posição confortável parecia não existir. Virou para a esquerda, direita, de bruços, com uma das pernas dobradas, esticadas... Até que, em uma inspiração súbita, ele teve uma ideia.

— Eu chuto — ele murmurou.

Kyungsoo tirou os olhos da sua leitura e observou-o por trás dos óculos.

— O quê?

— À noite — Jongin explicou. — Eu costumo chutar durante a noite.

— Certo.

— E roncar — acrescentou, um pouco mais alto, só para chamar atenção. — Eu me mexo bastante, chuto à beça e ainda ronco como um condenado. Você deveria se afastar enquanto há tempo. Enquanto você ainda tem chances de _sobreviver_. Não é uma boa ideia dormir com alguém que passa a noite dando golpes de karatê.

O garoto usou um marca-páginas para voltar a ler seu livro no dia seguinte, exatamente de onde tinha parado, e depois desligou o abajur. Estava cansado daquele joguinho.

— Dormir com você não é uma boa ideia — Kyungsoo respondeu. — Em nenhuma hipótese.

— Tenho muitos gases também.

— _Boa noite, Jongin._

E o quarto ficou em silêncio outra vez.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 3 — Sexta-feira  
  
**

Kyungsoo passou a manhã de sexta-feira ouvindo Minseok tagarelar sobre álcool, cloro e desinfetante. A regra de não usar limpa-vidros na mesa da sala parecia tão importante para ele quanto conquistar a paz mundial. Ou acabar com a fome no mundo. Ou até mesmo encontrar a cura para a AIDS.

— Use álcool e papel toalha — ele concluiu, pouco antes de vestir luvas cor-de-rosas para lavar a louça. — Fica limpinho e não deixa manchas.

— Álcool para os espelhos e a mesa da cozinha, desinfetante para o chão e cloro para o piso do banheiro — repetiu ele, recapitulando tudo. — Certo. Acho que consigo me lembrar de tudo.

Minseok deu tapinhas em suas costas.

— Eu espero que sim.

E, para falar a verdade, era _impossível_ não lembrar. Não com todos aqueles bilhetes espalhados aqui e ali. Cada vez que Kyungsoo ia ao banheiro coletivo, um post-it colado na parede o lembrava de "Não esquecer de levantar o assento do vaso" e "Favor, desligar a torneira enquanto escova os dentes, ou vou fazer você pagar a conta de água desse mês". Um aviso na geladeira sempre estava ali para lembrá-lo de fechar a porta com delicadeza.

Naquela manhã, conseguiu sair para o trabalho antes mesmo de Jongin acordar. Era o segundo dia em que era obrigado a vê-lo esparramado do lado direito da cama, os cabelos parecendo um ninho de mafagafos e a boca entreaberta contra o travesseiro. O rapaz deveria ter adicionado "babar" na lista de coisas irritantes que ele fazia durante o sono.

Vestia um casaco grosso que dava-lhe a aparência de um pinguim gorducho enquanto caminhava até à locadora. Quando pensou em estudar Cinema, Kyungsoo jamais imaginou, nem na pior das hipóteses, que arranjaria trabalho numa lojinha quase falida de filmes e games. O que sustentava aquele lugar era a persistência de Kim Jongdae, o proprietário simpático. Gente fina pra caramba.

O lugar era pequeno e aconchegante, com poltronas vermelhas, uma máquina de pipoca no balcão e dezenas de computadores equipados para jogos online. No corredor, cartazes de filmes antigos ficavam iluminados por lâmpadas redondas e amareladas.

O rapaz passava mais tempo organizando filmes nas prateleiras, trabalhando na edição de seu documentário no computador e abastecendo a máquina com sacos e mais sacos de milho do que qualquer outra coisa. Era um emprego tranquilo e, às vezes, monótono além da conta.

— Kim Jongin, de novo? — Jongdae perguntou, vendo como Kyungsoo comia seu sanduíche de atum com a testa franzida e um olhar irritado. Era quase como se ele pudesse ler os seus pensamentos.

— Esse idiota não sai da minha cabeça.

— Hmmm — fez o proprietário, dando aquele sorrisinho com a curvinha no canto dos lábios.

Kyungsoo se apressou a agitar as mãos e negar com a cabeça, sequer percebendo que um pouco de atum havia caído sobre suas calças.

— Não é nada disso que você tá pensando, Dae — defendeu-se. — Não é como se eu estivesse pensando nele de um jeito amigável, de qualquer forma. É mais como se eu estivesse pensando num jeito de acabar com a raça dele sem deixar vestígios.

— Eu te conheço, Kyungsoo. Você não consegue nem comer o próprio sanduíche sem deixar vestígios.

— Certo, eu não vou acabar com ele — concordou o garoto, agora anotando o código de _Titanic_ , _Interestelar_ e _Anabelle 2: A Criação do Mal_ no sistema do computador. — Mas, Deus que me perdoe, o cara é um pé no saco. Tudo que ele faz é com o propósito de me irritar. — Agitou o DVD de _Kingsman: O Círculo Dourado_ no ar, bufando. — Ele acorda tarde, deixa a cama bagunçada, faz barulho enquanto come e parece ser fã número um de ursinhos. Ele tem até um cachecol de ursinhos! E tenho certeza que ele usa o cachecol combinando com a meia só pra me irritar. Aposto que ele é do tipo que curte _Planeta dos Macacos_.

— Qual é o problema com _Planeta dos Macacos_?

— O problema é que deveria ter acabado em 1973, antes da versão do Tim Burton. É a pior sequência, com o pior ator coadjuvante e a pior atriz coadjuvante da história. Não sei como as pessoas ainda engolem _Planeta dos Macacos_. Ou _Piratas do Caribe_. Eu estou cansado de tantas sequências desnecessárias — confessou, caminhando pela seção de lançamentos com meia dúzia de filmes nos braços. — E estou cansado de Kim Jongin.

Jongdae estava confuso.

— Estamos falando de filmes ou Kim Jongin?

— Estamos falando de coisas ruins. Ruins e desnecessárias.

O proprietário sorriu, curioso. Ele nunca vira Kyungsoo falar sobre ninguém, nem mesmo sobre os amigos. Nem mesmo sobre garotas. E, agora, passava tanto tempo falando sobre o tal Jongin quanto passava criticando filmes hollywoodianos.

— Podemos falar do quanto o encanamento do banheiro está ruim, então?

Kyungsoo olhou para ele, dando de ombros.

— Só se pudermos falar sobre um aumento de salário.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 5** **— Domingo  
  
**

Todo domingo era dia de preguiça, uma nova partida de _Dungeons & Dragons _e pizza de calabresa.

Os meninos costumavam se reunir em volta da mesa baixinha da sala, o tabuleiro dividindo espaço com copos de refrigerante, latinhas de cerveja gelada e caixas da Domino's empilhadas umas sobre as outras. Baekhyun sempre ganhava vida como o Arqueiro Solitário, sendo acompanhado de seu fiel amigo Chan, o Demolidor. Minseok era o Mestre de Jogo. Era ele quem tinha a cópia do _Livro de Regras – O livro do jogador_ , _O Guia dos Mestres_ e o _Manual dos Monstros I._

Jongin raramente participava, principalmente porque ainda não entendia muito bem como o jogo funcionava, mas sempre assistia a cada nova aventura dos amigos enquanto comia pizza no sofá. (Aquele era o único dia da semana em que Minseok não implicaria com ele por isso).

Estavam na mesma aventura há semanas, então, sabendo que ficaria de fora novamente, o garoto tratou de ocupar o seu cantinho no sofá. Observou os amigos se sentarem no chão ao redor da mesa, sentindo o corpo gelar quando o espaço ao seu lado afundou levemente.

— Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo! — Baekhyun o chamou, todo alegre enquanto revisava a ficha de seu personagem. — Você sabe jogar _D &D_?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei.

— Isso não é um pouco injusto, pessoal? — Minseok perguntou, preocupado, como o paizão coruja que era. — Quer dizer, Kyungsoo e Jongin ficarem de fora... A gente não deveria jogar outra coisa?

Baekhyun ainda parecia animado.

— Tipo o quê? Verdade ou Consequência?

— Eu tenho aquele detector de mentiras que vocês me deram no Natal passado — sugeriu o Park. — A gente bem que podia usar.

— Nada de detector, Chanyeol — o Byun negou.

— As pessoas ainda jogam esse tipo de coisa na universidade? — quis saber Minseok, já se livrando do tabuleiro e colocando uma das garrafas de refrigerante vazias deitada no centro da mesa.

Jongin, talvez inconscientemente, olhou para Kyungsoo em busca de um apoio, mesmo que fosse loucura. Era como implorar por ajuda para o seu pior inimigo. Como se o Bruce Wayne pedisse um conselho para o Coringa. Inaceitável.

Mas lá estava ele, reunindo alguma coragem para olhar discretamente o perfil de Do Kyungsoo. Ele virou o rosto devagar, espiando pelo cantinho dos olhos a boca cheinha ainda mastigando um pedaço de pizza, os lábios brilhando por causa do azeite.

O garoto vestia uma camiseta listrada, calças cáqui e meias pretas. Exalava um cheiro gostoso de pipoca amanteigada, tão bom que gastou alguns segundos tentando não parecer óbvio ao respirar fundo perto dele.

— Vocês não precisam se preocupar — Kyungsoo apressou-se a dizer, assim que engoliu o pedaço gorduroso de calabresa. — Eu estou bem em só observar.

Jongin balançou a cabeça, concordando, feliz por ter sido liberto de seu transe.

— Eu também.

Mas não fora assim tão fácil.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol começaram a puxar os dois pelos tornozelos, arrastando-os para sentar no tapete ao lado deles. Kyungsoo e Jongin não tiveram alternativa senão se espremerem um de cada lado da rodinha. Quando Minseok girou a garrafa, os dois garotos perceberam que estavam perdidos. Não tinham como voltar atrás.

Era isso. O caos na Terra.

O fim dos tempos.

O apocalipse.

— Verdade ou consequência? — perguntou Chanyeol, assim que a danada da garrafinha apontou para si e Jongin.

— Espera, espera — o garoto rebateu. — Não precisamos definir as perguntas e os desafios proibidos?

— Qual é, Jongin! Com medinho de perguntas sobre sexo? Estamos só entre amigos aqui. E nada que é dito na roda sai da roda, certo? É a nossa regra.

Baekhyun concordou, balançando seu ombro.

— Vai, vai. Responde logo.

— Verdade ou consequência? — o Park perguntou outra vez.

— Verdade — murmurou, incerto. — Pega leve, Chanyeol. É só a primeira rodada.

— Qual é a coisa mais vergonhosa que você já fez?

— Essa é fácil. Quando eu fui no show do Hyukoh de pijama e ainda pedi um autógrafo para o guitarrista, com certeza. Pedi pro cara autografar a minha testa e fiquei todo feliz pelo resto da noite, sem saber que ele tinha escrito "Idiota" na minha cara.

— Ah, verdade — relembrou Chanyeol, gargalhando de modo exagerado. — Mas ainda acho que você mereceu. Você estava de pijama, cara. Eu teria feito coisa pior. Pelo menos ele se desculpou depois, e ainda te deu ingressos grátis para a apresentação em Daegu.

Jongin sorriu, satisfeito. E era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo via aquele sorriso.

O sorriso que deixava seus olhos brilhantes e fazia seus olhos se espremerem em meia-luas. Havia um misto de admiração e divertimento neles.

— É por isso que essa é a minha banda preferida de todos os tempos.

 _Também é a minha banda preferida_ , Kyungsoo queria dizer. Mas não disse.

Ter alguma coisa em comum com Kim Jongin e admitir isso em voz alta era o primeiro passo para reconhecer sua derrota. Se fosse preciso, o rapaz manteria muito bem escondidas suas camisetas do Oh Hyuk, trancafiadas na gaveta a sete chaves.

Nos trinta minutos seguintes, Baekhyun foi desafiado a tocar flauta com o nariz, e surpreendentemente conseguiu reproduzir algumas notas de Atirei o Pau no Gato. Minseok admitiu que já mandara _nudes_ para alguém "por engano" (e os amigos fingiram que acreditaram na ladainha). Chanyeol revelou que a pessoa mais bonita da roda era, obviamente, ele mesmo. E ainda teve de passar as três próximas rodadas falando com sotaque italiano.

Quando chegou a vez de Kyungsoo, ele se sentiu ansioso. E preocupado. Apertou as próprias calças, tentando disfarçadamente secar o suor na palma da mão e se livrar do nervosismo, embora tivesse sido uma péssima ideia. Porque, a partir do momento em que respondeu "consequência", viu Baekhyun sorrir de um jeito maldoso do outro lado da roda.

— Eu o desafio a ficar com a mão dentro do bolso do casaco do Jongin até o fim do jogo. Independente do que aconteça, você não pode tirá-la de lá.

Jongin parecia indignado.

— _O quê?_ Você não pode simplesmente...

E foi então que sentiu algo pesar no bolso direito do seu moletom.

— Vamos só acabar logo com isso — disse Kyungsoo, e então se ajeitou ao seu lado, ficando com um dos braços a tocar o seu, muito mais próximo do que poderia ser considerado saudável. Ou inofensivo.

Quinze minutos se passaram. Os amigos continuaram jogando como de costume, mas Jongin não conseguia tirar da cabeça que Kyungsoo estava com a mão apoiada em sua cintura, mesmo que indiretamente. E ele odiava isso. Ou, pelo menos, _deveria_ odiar.

Às vezes, quando o garoto esticava os dedos, distraído, Jongin sentia cócegas em sua barriga. Ele até mesmo esperava por esses momentos, principalmente quando o rapaz era obrigado a se apoiar nele para alcançar a latinha de cerveja, seu pescoço ficando exposto aos seus olhos curiosos.

Kyungsoo tinha uma pintinha ali, na nuca. Pouco abaixo dos cabelos curtos. Uma pinta exatamente como a dele, e no mesmo lugar.

Um tempo depois, no entanto, seu alarme biológico começou a dar o famoso alerta vermelho do "número um", afastando qualquer pensamento desnecessário envolvendo pintinhas, cheirinho de pipoca e a mão de Kyungsoo no seu bolso. Jongin estava apertado, e o jogo ainda estava longe de acabar. Ele detestava admitir, mas precisava da ajuda do colega de quarto.

— Ei, Kyungsoo... — ele chamou baixinho, mal tendo coragem de olhá-lo diretamente.

— O que é?

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Agora? — perguntou, arregalando os olhos. — Não dá pra esperar?

— Se eu esperar dois minutos, talvez faça xixi nas calças.

Kyungsoo sorriu, maldoso.

— Talvez eu goste dessa ideia.

— Essa é a _sua_ semana de lavar as roupas — ele argumentou. Qualquer um poderia sentir o desespero na sua voz. — Ainda gosta dessa ideia?

Ele bufou, movendo as pernas e se apoiando em Jongin para se levantarem juntos.

— Certo, você venceu. Vamos ao banheiro.

Ouviram os outros meninos caçoando deles durante todo o trajeto até o cômodo ao lado. Chanyeol dissera algo sobre parecerem um casal, andando tão perto um do outro, e Minseok tirou uma foto do momento fatídico com a câmera do celular.

O banheiro coletivo tinha toalhas azuis e brancas, cactos na prateleira de vidro e um armário com papel higiênico para os próximos dez anos — ou até Park Chanyeol ter outra dor de barriga. Um pote com cinco escovas de dente, três enxaguantes bucais e mais um punhado de caixinhas de fio dental ocupavam espaço na pia, naquela bagunça típica de garotos da universidade.

Assim que os dois entraram, Jongin logo tratou de desabotoar as calças jeans e se aproximar da vaso sanitário, levando Kyungsoo junto com ele.

— Deus do céu, Jongin... — o baixinho resmungou, imediatamente virando o rosto para o outro lado. — Você deveria ter me avisado que iria começar a arrancar a roupa.

No auge do desespero, o moreno acabara deixando as calças meio folgadas escorregarem até os tornozelos.

— Não olha — ele ditou.

— _Definitivamente_ não pretendo olhar.

— Ótimo.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. E depois rebateu:

— _Ótimo!_

O garoto manteve a mão dentro do bolso do seu casaco durante todo o tempo, mesmo que ninguém pudesse vê-los ali. Era quase como se ele tivesse se acostumado com a ideia. Ou pior: _gostado_ disso.

Jongin ignorou completamente o aviso de "Não esquecer de levantar o assento do vaso", respirando aliviado, mesmo estando tão envergonhado com Kyungsoo de costas para ele.

— Que dia incrível — Kyungsoo debochou. — Estou preso à pior pessoa do universo pelo resto da noite.

Jongin deu uma risadinha sem humor.

— Pior pessoa do universo? Achei que esse fosse você.

— Ha-ha, graças a Deus você não trabalha com _stand-up comedy_ , ou morreria de fome — ele caçoou, sentindo seu corpo ser puxado levemente para baixo enquanto Jongin erguia suas calças novamente. — Não esqueça de lavar as mãos.

— _Sim, mamãe._

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo descobriu que estar com a mão no bolso do casaco de Jongin não era tão ruim quanto parecia. E Jongin percebeu que as novas definições de "momento mais vergonhoso da sua vida" tinham acabado de ser atualizadas.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 6** **— Segunda-feira  
  
**

Kyungsoo acordou atrasado.

Atrasado, com os cabelos curtinhos arrepiados e a calça do pijama enrolada na altura dos joelhos. _Wanli,_ tocando no volume máximo do despertador, dava-lhe a impressão de que o apartamento estava sendo invadido por um exército. Como sempre. Ele tinha apenas vinte minutos para dar as caras na locadora, então não se importou se uma de suas meias estava do lado avesso ou se a camiseta não tinha sido passada no dia anterior. Apenas se ergueu o mais rápido que pôde e saiu do quarto aos tropeços.

Jongin estava a poucos metros da porta do banheiro, ostentando uma toalha limpa em seu ombro direito. Quando percebeu a aproximação do inimigo, deu uma breve corrida. E uma luta para usar o banheiro começou, com direito a socos, chutes e pontapés. O baixinho acabou levando a pior, ficando para trás sem que pudesse lavar o rosto ou escovar os dentes. A porta bateu com um estrondo. Kyungsoo tentou girar a maçaneta e dar socos na madeira, desolado, mas de nada adiantou.

A porta estava trancada.

— Jongin? — ele chamou.

— O próprio — o garoto respondeu, e Kyungsoo ouviu a água do chuveiro jorrar quando encostou o ouvido à porta.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando não se irritar. Exercitar a paciência convivendo com Kim Jongin era quase como cursar quatro anos em Paciência Aplicada em Harvard, se isso existisse. Contou até dez, mesmo sabendo que precisaria contar todas as estrelas do mundo até se ver livre daquele estresse matinal.

— Eu estou atrasado! Preciso usar o banheiro.

— Tem um vasinho de orquídeas na janela do quarto! — ele gritou de volta, rindo.

Kyungsoo acertou a porta de madeira com os punhos, resmungando alto. Uma, duas, várias vezes. Tudo que conseguiu em resposta foram alguns versos de _Jesus lived in a motel room_ que o garoto começou a cantarolar durante o banho. Então, tendo desistido de disfarçar sua raiva, o baixinho bateu com as costas na madeira, deixando um suspiro escapar pelos lábios cheinhos.

— Eu _odeio_ você, Kim Jongin.

E mais um soco.

— Eu também te odeio, Do Kyungsoo.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 7** **— Terça-feira  
  
**

Chanyeol nunca interrompia as partidas de Byun Baekhyun em seu Nintendo 64. Por isso, quando o grandalhão chegou meio afobado, sentando-se todo desengonçado com as pernas compridas apoiadas na mesinha da sala — coisa que Minseok abominaria, se estivesse lá para ver —, o garoto sabia que havia algo errado. Ou algo extremamente certo.

— Baekhyun, sou só eu, ou você também percebeu que tem algum lance entre o Jongin e o Kyungsoo?

— Você quis dizer... toda aquela _tensão_ enquanto estávamos jogando verdade ou consequência? E o jeito idiota que os dois ficam se olhando quando acham que ninguém mais está vendo?

— Exatamente! — ele concordou, erguendo o indicador, quase como se quisesse sinalizar o quanto sua descoberta era genial. — Não acha que eles são uma versão menos bonita de Patrick Verona e Kat Stratford de _10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Você?_

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, confuso.

— Qual dos dois é a Kat?

— Isso não importa — Chanyeol desconversou, agitando o amigo pelos ombros. — O que importa é... Tem caroço nesse angu, Baekhyun. E eu não dou uma semana até eles estarem se chamando por apelidos melosos de casal.

O rapaz de cabelos castanho-claros sorriu, animado.

— Aposto cinco pratas que vai ser o Jongin que vai chamar primeiro.

— Apostado! Mas você vai ter que me levar pra jantar se o Kyungsoo disser primeiro.

E o acordo estava selado. Os dois bobalhões esticaram a mão quase ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma promessa com direito a cuspe e tudo.

— Feito — ele disse, convencido. — Mas se eu for te levar pra jantar, então eu escolho o restaurante.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 9** **— Quinta-feira  
  
**

Kim Minseok passava mais tempo assistindo ao Discovery Home&Health do que poderia ser considerado saudável. Mais tempo do que Kyungsoo demorava para discutir a crítica sobre algum filme ruim com os amigos da faculdade, e mais tempo do que Baekhyun gastava tirando fotos para o Instagram. Mais tempo até do que Chanyeol passava no banheiro.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros gostava de sair pelo apartamento armado de seu aspirador de pó, luvas de borracha e um paninho com álcool enquanto deixava a televisão ligada em algum programa culinário ou de reforma de casas. A conta de luz vinha uma fortuna todos os meses, mas o garoto insistia em colocar a culpa em Chanyeol e Baekhyun, a dupla de pervertidos que gostava de assistir à programação para maiores de dezoito que passava na TV fechada depois da meia-noite.

Naquela tarde, Chanyeol apareceu com os cabelos castanhos encharcados de gel, munhequeiras pretas, uma camiseta do ACDC e brincos prateados nas orelhas. Seus olhos delineados por uma maquiagem carregada fizeram o rapazinho dar um salto para trás.

— Min Min, vamos a uma festa — o grandalhão disse, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

— Quem é você e o que fez com o Chanyeol-cantor-de-banda- _indie_ -fracassada? — perguntou, assombrado. E depois riu. Gargalhou tanto que as gengivas ficaram visíveis sob o lábio superior. — Desistiu de ser músico? O que é agora? Gótico? Coveiro? Novo integrante do My Chemical Romance?

— Não desisti da música, só mudei o estilo. Agora sou o Chanyeol-cantor-de-banda-de-rock-fracassada.

— Você se superou.

— Tudo bem, chega de piadinhas. — Ele passou a mão na franja que insistia em formar um topete, colocando-a para baixo novamente. — Tem coisa muito mais importante do que o meu novo gênero musical super interessante... O pessoal de Comunicação vai dar uma festa legal no sábado. E nós vamos. E, sim, antes que você pergunte, você _está_ incluído nesse "nós".

— Festa? — disse outra voz.

Jongin saiu de seu quarto usando apenas uma cueca samba canção e a camiseta de _How I Met Your Mother_ que ganhara de Baekhyun no seu penúltimo aniversário. A bichinha estava tão velha que o garoto usava quase como um pijama. Sempre que voltava do trabalho, tomava um daqueles banhos demorados de deixar as mãos enrugadas e se enfiava em roupas confortáveis.

— Festa — concordou Chanyeol. — E você também vai.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Isso depende. Quem vai estar lá?

— Todo mundo.

— Todo mundo quem? — perguntou, desconfiado. Vindo de Chanyeol, qualquer coisinha era mais do que suspeita.

O Park ergueu uma mão, tentando parecer ingênuo enquanto contava nos dedos todas as pessoas que estariam na festa.

— Eu, você, o Kyungsoo...

— Eu não vou — disse o outro, cruzando os braços e se encostando no balcão.

— Mas, Jongin, todo mundo vai!

Ele mostrou a língua.

— Eu não sou todo mundo.

Kyungsoo apareceu na sala como um fantasma — silencioso, andando devagarinho e com olheiras bastante visíveis sob os olhos. Ele equilibrava o notebook em apenas uma das mãos e saía praticamente arrastando as meias brancas pelo piso. Um fantasma em semana de provas e entrega de trabalhos na faculdade, com certeza.

— Você tem doze anos ou o quê? — ele resmungou para Jongin, mantendo a expressão séria e abrindo a geladeira. Ele apanhou um isotônico com a mão livre. — Se está tão incomodado comigo, então pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, porque eu não vou. Odeio festas. Tenho tanta paciência para adolescentes bêbados quanto tenho pra você. — Olhou-o com desinteresse, espremendo os olhos. — _Nenhuma._

Se Kyungsoo fosse parte de um desenho animado, provavelmente estaria emanando uma onda sombria de baixo astral.

— Esse garoto... — Jongin murmurou apenas, porque todos os sinônimos de "idiota" que conhecia pareciam ter desaparecido da sua mente.

Enquanto Kyungsoo voltava para o quarto, praticamente se arrastando com o pouco de ânimo que lhe restava, o garoto decidiu que ir àquela festa talvez fosse uma boa ideia. Uma grande ideia. Se uma noite de música alta, luzes piscantes e adolescentes bêbados fosse a solução para livrar sua mente de pensamentos sobre Do Kyungsoo, era disso que Jongin precisava.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 11** **— Sábado  
  
**

Aquela não era uma festa como dos filmes.

No passado, quando Jongin se imaginava indo a festas universitárias, ele acreditava que todas elas deveriam se parecer com uma cena saída de _American Pie_. E isso se resumia a barris cheios de bebida, pessoas bonitas segurando copos de plástico vermelhos e garotas com roupas minúsculas dançando em cima das mesas. Mas essa não era, nem de longe, a realidade. Quer dizer, talvez até existisse uma pessoa dançando em cima da mesa, mas essa função era normalmente exercida por algum gordinho de pernas cabeludas. Nada de blusas que terminam antes do umbigo ou minissaias.

E, honestamente, Jongin não queria minissaias.

A música era alta, mas havia mais pessoas conversando do que de fato dançando naquele espaço abafado. Não tinha luzes piscantes, o que era uma pena, porque o lugar teria ficado muito mais bonito com elas. Mais alegre. Porque agora, isolado em seu cantinho com uma latinha de cerveja na mão, tudo que ele mais queria era desaparecer.

Ele sabia mais do que ninguém que aquilo aconteceria. Que seus amigos festeiros o deixariam de lado para paquerar alguma pobre e jovem alma sem sorte e o abandonariam em algum lugar onde ele pudesse se encostar à parede e ficar emburrado até o final da festa. Ou até um milagre acontecer.

O problema era que, infelizmente, a vida de Kim Jongin não era lá muito dada a milagres. Ele achava que nem mesmo uma intervenção divina dava jeito na danada, e teve certeza disso quando um garoto meio perdido esbarrou em seu ombro. De propósito.

— Achei que essa festa não poderia ficar pior, mas _voilà_ , aqui está você para me provar o contrário — disse Kyungsoo, parado ao lado dele com uma camiseta quadriculada de mangas compridas, no maior estilinho lenhador desempregado, e com uma garrafa de energético na mão direita.

Jongin teve que rir.

— E eu achei que você não tivesse paciência para adolescentes bêbados.

— Não tenho. Nem para festas, e muito menos pra você — ele respondeu —, mas aqui estamos.

— Aqui estamos — Jongin concordou, e inconscientemente ergueu sua latinha para brindar à desgraça junto com o inimigo.

Depois, ficaram em silêncio. A festa não contava com um DJ, então estavam todos à mercê do bom gosto do dito-cujo que criara aquela playlist cafona no _Spotify_ , que, a propósito, não era nada bom. Afinal, ninguém mais aguentava ouvir Despacito e todos os seus milhares de remixes ruins. O bom senso chega para todos. Mas não para aqueles jovens que se moviam para lá e para cá, de repente possuídos pelo ritmo de dança latino.

Ninguém parecia se incomodar com a música, ou com o cheiro de álcool, nem mesmo com a confusão de ritmos, quando o carro de alguém começou a tocar uma eletrônica irritante do lado de fora, no gramado da casa alugada. Ninguém além de Kim Jongin e Do Kyungsoo.

Às vezes, o moreno tentava dar passinhos para a esquerda e para a direita, na esperança de fingir que estava se divertindo, ou até mesmo observar o rosto do rival no escuro, porque a companhia de Kyungsoo de repente não lhe parecia tão ruim. O baixinho revirava os olhos, bufava e se remexia, impaciente, visivelmente entediado com tudo aquilo.

— Ei, Kyungsoo — Jongin chamou, e foi obrigado a aproximar o rosto do dele para que fosse ouvido sobre a música alta. — Sei que a gente meio que não se suporta, mas eu estou odiando essa festa tanto quanto você, então... Você quer, sabe, dar uma volta?

Ele riu e agitou a cabeça, negando.

— Prefiro morrer sufocado no cecê de adolescentes bêbados e fedidos.

— Bom, é o que vai acontecer se continuarmos aqui. E vai ser uma morte vergonhosamente sufocante.

Kyungsoo suspirou, quase se rendendo. O garoto lhe encarava com uma expressão estranhamente pacífica, as sobrancelhas erguidas num pedido irrecusável. Talvez fosse o efeito da latinha de cerveja deixando-o um pouco mais simpático, ou as sombras azuladas dançando no rosto de Jongin que roubavam sua atenção de tempos em tempos. Ele não saberia explicar.

Mas o garoto decidiu que deveria arriscar.

— Tem razão. Péssimo jeito de morrer — ele concordou. — Certo, vamos dar uma volta.

☁

**Dia 12** **— Domingo**

De madrugada, a rua de paralelepípedos era apenas uma confusão de tropeços, risadas e luzes amareladas. Àquela altura, Kyungsoo já não mais se lembrava de quando Jongin havia colocado _Tokyo Inn_ para tocar no celular, mesmo lhe dizendo algumas milhares de vezes que não fizesse isso. Toda sua pose de durão fora por água abaixo quando se viu cantando, mesmo sem querer, alguns versos da música de Hyukoh, sua banda preferida.

Seus passos eram arrastados e ruidosos enquanto caminhavam lado a lado pela vizinhança. Cada vez que seus ombros se esbarravam — talvez por acidente, talvez porque eles simplesmente quisessem —, o garoto olhava de modo discreto para Jongin, tentando decifrar porque aquele maldito sorriso não saía de seus lábios.

— Quer fazer alguma loucura? — o moreno perguntou, encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes e repletos de um entusiasmo que ele não conhecia.

— Não sei se estou bêbado o suficiente para fazer alguma loucura.

Ele riu, tocando o braço de Kyungsoo apenas por um segundo, antes de se lembrar de tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível.

— Francamente, eu também não. Mas podemos fingir que sim.

— Já é loucura o suficiente eu estar aqui com você.

— Esse é um bom argumento — Jongin aquiesceu —, _mas_... ainda acho que deveríamos fazer essa noite valer a pena. Eu não calcei os meus tênis novos à toa. E você provavelmente não vestiu essa blusinha ridícula de lenhador só pra ficar andando torto por aí. Acho que merecemos mais do que isso.

— E o que você sugere, Sr. Sabichão? — Kyungsoo rebateu, mais por gozação do que por curiosidade.

Quase vinte minutos mais tarde, e algumas músicas de Hyukoh depois, Jongin estava saltando o muro de uma casa desconhecida ao som de _Feels Like Roller Coaster Ride_. "Essa música não te faz ter vontade de viver uma aventura?", ele perguntara mais cedo, um sorriso divertido fazendo ruguinhas se acumularem no canto dos olhos. E, naquele momento, Kyungsoo pensou que havia pelo menos uma dezena de adjetivos que pudessem defini-lo, mas não pôde escolher qual deles se encaixava melhor.

Brilhante, talvez. Ou vivo.

_Jongin parecia vivo._

Ele só conseguia pensar no quanto gostaria de ter gravado aquele momento, e não somente na memória. Queria eternizá-lo em sua antiga Super 8, mesmo que para isso tivesse de gastar todo o seu cartucho de filme.

Não parecia ter ninguém na casa. Estava escura, com todas as cortinas fechadas e sem qualquer carro na garagem. Era mais uma daquelas moradias de verão. O moreno abriu os braços e começou a girar, girar e girar. Ele olhou para o céu e deu risada de si mesmo, e o mundo pareceu parar para vê-lo ensaiar alguns passos trôpegos sobre o gramado do quintal.

Kyungsoo caminhou ao redor dele, devagar. Apenas o acompanhando a passos lentos.

— Quanto você bebeu? — perguntou, mesmo sabendo que ele não havia bebido mais do que uma latinha de cerveja.

Jongin não respondeu. O garoto apenas interrompeu os movimentos, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e então andou até Kyungsoo.

Os braços do baixinho estavam caídos ao lado do corpo, relaxados. Seus olhos grandes e brilhantes estavam presos nos tênis vermelhos do rapaz a sua frente, trilhando aqueles centímetros que o separavam com uma lentidão torturante.

— Você não está cansado disso, Kyungsoo? — ele perguntou, deixando que aquelas palavras finalmente escapassem de sua boca. Ele estava tão perto que o rapaz podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. — De me odiar?

O baixinho não entendeu onde ele pretendia chegar, nem mesmo quanto ele pretendia avançar em sua direção, mas apenas deu de ombros.

— Tem sido meu hobby preferido nessas últimas semanas.

— Isso quer dizer que você tem gastado bastante tempo pensando em mim durante esses últimos dias — ele afirmou, a ponta de seus dedos indo parar no passante das calças jeans de Kyungsoo, mesmo que o rapaz não tivesse notado.

O celular do moreno estava em algum lugar na grama, perdido entre as folhagens enquanto a playlist, tendo chegado ao fim, deixava a madrugada no mais puro silêncio.

— Você é insuportável, Jongin.

— E você gosta disso — ele sussurrou de volta.

E depois o beijou.

As mãos deslizaram pelo cós da sua calça jeans, encaixando os dedos nos passantes para puxá-lo para mais perto. E Kyungsoo até poderia ter rebatido, ou empurrado seu peito para trás, ou simplesmente afastado seus lábios dos dele, se não estivesse ocupado demais puxando os cabelos macios da nuca de Jongin. Se quisesse, ele poderia ter escapado, naqueles malditos segundos que o rapaz se afastava para olhá-lo de modo confuso e perdido, para então beijá-lo novamente.

Mas Kyungsoo não queria se afastar. Ele queria um pouco mais dos beijos famintos, dos fios castanhos entre seus dedos e daquela bagunça de respirações fora do ritmo. Talvez amanhã ele colocasse culpa na bebida, naquela festa estúpida ou até nas estrelas, se fosse preciso. Mas, naquele momento, ele só queria mais.

Ele queria um pouco mais de Kim Jongin.  
  


☁  
  


O abajur sobre a mesinha de cabeceira já estava ligado quando Jongin entrou no quarto, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não tivesse acabado de _beijar_ Do Kyungsoo no quintal de um completo desconhecido. Ergueu as mangas da blusa até os cotovelos e se jogou na cama, cobrindo sua visão com o antebraço.

Ele percebeu quando o baixinho entrou, logo atrás dele, apanhando um travesseiro e um edredom antes de sair, batendo a porta.

O rapaz bagunçou os cabelos, irritado. E também confuso.

— Céus... — ele sussurrou para o nada, observando o teto do quarto.

Seus dedos passearam pelos próprios lábios, e era quase como se ainda pudesse sentir a boca de Kyungsoo na sua. Os beijos macios que haviam descido até seu queixo e parado ali, pela última vez.

Mesmo tendo apagado o abajur, ele esperou. O quarto estava mergulhado em sombras, e ele esperou que o garoto voltasse.

Mas ele não voltou.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 13** **— Segunda-feira  
  
**

— Eu beijei ele, Jongdae.

— Quem? — o proprietário perguntou, alheio.

Estava fazendo um extra no turno da noite, ajudando Jongdae a vigiar todos aqueles adolescentes que iam ao tão aclamado Corujão — apelido carinhoso para o Cyber da locadora — para realizar partidas e mais partidas em jogos online na internet. O rapaz de cabelos enroladinhos estava apoiado no balcão, meio entediado enquanto observava todos aqueles jovens xingando alto o time adversário em _League of Legends_.

— Eu beijei Kim Jongin — disse ele, tentando chamar sua atenção. Jongdae ficou tão surpreso que seu braço escorregou de onde estava. Ele fez uma expressão de espanto sensacional, e então voltou a se apoiar ali, quase tonto depois do que havia escutado. — Quer dizer, tecnicamente, foi ele quem me beijou primeiro.

O outro arregalou os olhos, atônito.

— E foi bom?

— Foi bom... — respondeu, depois de levar alguns segundos pensando no assunto. Ele suspirou, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos. — Droga, Jongdae. Foi ótimo...

— Então qual é o problema?

— O problema é que agora eu não tenho mais coragem de dormir com ele outra vez. Dormir na _cama_ dele. Parte de mim quer que ele me beije de novo, e parte de mim quer mantê-lo afastado. — Deu com a cabeça na tela do computador, praticamente se debruçando sobre o caixa. — Eu não sei o que fazer.

Jongdae pensou em dizer-lhe para parar de ser burro e aproveitar a chance. Pensou em liberá-lo do trabalho imediatamente para resolver aquele problema, mas ainda precisava tentar convencê-lo a consertar o encanamento do banheiro. Não seria uma tarefa fácil. Como um heterossexual de carteirinha, ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer para o amigo e funcionário, então apenas optou pelo óbvio.

— Qual parte fala mais alto em você? — ele perguntou, por fim. — A parte que quer beijá-lo ou a parte que quer afastá-lo?

E Kyungsoo já tinha sua resposta.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 15** **— Quarta-feira  
  
**

Kyungsoo adormeceu no sofá pelo terceiro dia consecutivo, enrolado em uma coberta azul listrada e com o travesseiro escorregando do descanso de braço. Quando acordou, seu rosto estava amassado e o pescoço parecia ter ido para o beleléu. Ele provavelmente ganhara um belo torcicolo durante a noite. Os olhos inchados de sono mal conseguiram focar a silhueta do garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados parado ao seu lado.

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida — saudou Minseok. — Foi expulso da Batcaverna de novo?

— Bom... dia... — resmungou, esticando as pernas para poder se espreguiçar. — Na verdade, não. É mais como se eu tivesse me retirado por conta própria.

O rapaz fez uma expressão de curiosidade, mas resolveu deixar o assunto para lá. Ele apontou para a bola laranja debaixo do seu braço esquerdo.

— Hoje é sua folga, certo? Eu e os garotos vamos jogar basquete. Quer ir junto?

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça.

— Não, obrigado. Preciso me livrar de uma dor de cabeça.

Ouviu um clique, e depois o baque da porta do quarto ao lado. Quando Jongin atravessou a sala, vestindo calças de moletom confortáveis e uma camiseta regata, o tempo pareceu parar. Exatamente como as cenas em câmera lenta de seu último documentário independente, como se todos os detalhes acontecessem vagarosamente. Os dois se olharam durante todos os segundos que o moreno levou da sala até a porta de entrada.

Seu semblante não parecia mais tão frio ou irritado. Havia algo de triste em seus olhos caídos, e Kyungsoo, curioso como só ele, estava mais do que disposto a descobrir o que era.

Talvez jogar basquete não fosse má ideia.  
  


☁  
  


Park Chanyeol dominava o placar com mais pontos do que todos os outros juntos. E isso não era novidade. O garoto praticamente se pendurava na cesta, levando grande vantagem com sua altura quilométrica. Kyungsoo desistira na segunda rodada. Passou a observar os colegas à distância, sentado na arquibancada da quadra, os fones de ouvido plugados no celular. Ele deixou que _Tomboy_ tocasse pela terceira vez seguida, fazendo-o se sentir um tanto melancólico.

Afinal, o que ele esperava? Que Jongin fosse ler seus pensamentos e entender que deveria se aproximar? Ele deveria ter previsto que o garoto não era do tipo esperto, e talvez não enxergasse todos os seus sinais, mesmo que Kyungsoo carregasse um letreiro luminoso.

Por isso, quando o rapaz olhou em sua direção, em uma daquelas pausas para beber água, ele o olhou com um semblante sério, torcendo para que aquilo chamasse a sua atenção. Torcendo para que Jongin _entendesse_. E depois se levantou, abandonando a quadra sem pensar duas vezes, arrastando a sola dos tênis para tornar o seu caminhar o mais audível possível.

Jongin só conseguiu alcançá-lo quando ele já estava subindo os degraus até o segundo andar. Kyungsoo olhou para trás, interrompendo seus passos no alto da escadaria e esperando por ele. Parado ao seu lado, com o peito subindo e descendo pela corrida até ali, o moreno ainda parecia sem fôlego.

— O que você quer?

Quando o baixinho franziu a testa, Jongin puxou os fones de seu ouvido.

— O que você quer? — ele repetiu.

— Eu não quero nada — Kyungsoo mentiu. — Eu...

O garoto suspirou, encostando-se à parede. Mal teve tempo de relutar quando Jongin o segurou pelo braço e o puxou até a porta do outro lado do corredor. Uma saída de emergência completamente vazia e silenciosa, tão abafada que fez a voz de Jongin ecoar. Tudo que havia ali era uma pequena escada seguindo para o andar de baixo e extintores de incêndio.

— Você quer conversar sobre o beijo?

— Você deveria ter me dito, Jongin.

Ele franziu o cenho, perdido.

— O quê?

— Você deveria ter me dito que é gay — ele explicou.

— Isso mudaria alguma coisa? Você me odiaria um pouco menos?

— Bom, eu te odeio um pouco menos agora. Na verdade, eu te odeio um pouco menos desde que descobri que você também gosta da minha banda favorita. — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu sempre achei que pessoas que ouvem Hyukoh não pudessem ser pessoas ruins. Conhecer você só fez com que eu descartasse essa teoria completamente. Ainda acho que você é insuportável.

Jongin o observou por alguns segundos, sustentando seu olhar, até que respirar naquele lugar abafado se tornasse um pouco mais difícil.

— Kyungsoo, por Deus... O que você quer? — Ele apoiou um dos braços na parede, ao lado do garoto, vendo-o soltar pela boca o ar que estava prendendo. — Eu não consigo adivinhar se você simplesmente...

Kyungsoo não sabia ao certo o que estava pensando quando puxou Kim Jongin pela nuca pela segunda vez naquela semana. Talvez estivesse apenas testando. Ou, talvez, aquele fosse o seu letreiro luminoso. Ele precisava saber se o moreno o afastaria, ou se o puxaria pela cintura outra vez.

Seus lábios se moveram contra os dele por longos segundos antes que houvesse alguma reação. O rapaz pareceu acordar de um transe e levou as mãos até seu rosto, segurando-o tão perto quanto possível.

Jongin tinha aquele toque que o fazia se sentir infinito. Um toque de deixar as pernas bambas e fazer algo se acender dentro dele. Era como uma explosão.

Assustado com a própria iniciativa, ele tentou se afastar.

— Amanhã... Deixe as desculpas para amanhã — Jongin sussurrou contra sua boca, e o mundo havia parado outra vez. — Não me importo se você ainda me odiar amanhã. — Ele beijou sua bochecha, e depois seu maxilar. — Eu só quero poder te beijar mais um pouco agora.

Kyungsoo sorriu ao sentir o nariz do moreno fazer cócegas em seu pescoço.

— O que estamos fazendo, afinal?

Jongin desceu uma das mãos até sua cintura antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez, afastando-se com selinhos demorados.

— O nome disso é dar uns amassos. Você já deve ter ouvido falar.

— Você é incorrigível... — o baixinho soltou, revirando os olhos.

— Você é tão esquentadinho, Kyungsoo.

— O quê?

— _Esquentadinho_ — ele repetiu, rindo. E depois acomodou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da sua calça.

Jongin ainda estava sorrindo quando voltou a sentir os lábios de Kyungsoo nos seus.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 17** **— Sexta-feira  
  
**

Jongin sempre se enfiava debaixo do chuveiro quando precisava pensar.

Aquele momento de reflexão era mais eficiente que conversar com os amigos numa mesa de bar de madrugada. Mais eficiente até que viajar até a cidade vizinha sentado no assento da janela, ouvindo músicas tristes em seus fones de ouvido.

Ele deixou que o banho fizesse o trabalho de colocar sua cabeça no lugar, a água quente deixando seus cabelos ensopados e escorrendo pela testa. Ele usava o vidro do box embaçado do banheiro como bloco de notas. Costumava escrever o nome de Kyungsoo e depois apagá-lo com a palma da mão, quase todos os dias desde que o beijara pela primeira vez.

Naquela noite, ele encostou sua testa ao vidro, como se o contato com a superfície gelada fosse ajudá-lo a pensar. No entanto, por mais que se esforçasse, todos os seus pensamentos voltavam até Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin estava louco por ele.

  
☁  
  


**Dia 18** **— Sábado  
  
**

"Saudade" era uma palavra forte demais para Kyungsoo. Uma palavra que deve ser usada quando se sente falta de algum parente que já se foi, de amigos com quem você não conversa mais, de pessoas que moram longe e até de animaizinhos que não pertencem mais a esse mundo. E Jongin não era um animalzinho. Não literalmente, pelo menos.

E, no entanto, quando o moreno foi passar uma noite na casa dos avós para comemorar o aniversário de uma tia de sabe-se lá que grau, Kyungsoo pensou que fosse uma ótima oportunidade para dormir na cama novamente, ao menos por um dia. Ele só não esperava por _aquilo_. Aquela sensação que parecia esmagar o seu pobre coração até deixá-lo espremidinho, encolhido em algum lugar do peito.

 _Não é saudade_ , ele disse a si mesmo. Não podia ser.

Em que mundo Do Kyungsoo, um veterano de Cinema e Audiovisual, cotado como o melhor aluno da turma, estaria sentindo falta de um estrupício como Kim Jongin?

Ele sabia que algo estava errado quando se viu abrindo o guarda-roupa para bisbilhotar as coisas do moreno. Simplesmente não pôde evitar. Ela estava ali, uma blusa listrada de manga comprida jogada de qualquer jeito dentro da gaveta, sem ninguém para vigiá-la. Sem ninguém para socorrê-la quando Kyungsoo a apanhou e se enfiou dentro dela, se aconchegando naquele espaço que um dia já fora preenchido por outro corpo.

Tinha o cheiro dele. O perfume maravilhoso de Kim Jongin.

O garoto se deitou na cama, dessa vez do lado direito, e então puxou o urso de pelúcia para perto dele, sentindo-se estranhamente culpado. E estranhamente satisfeito.

— Eu sou um ser humano terrível, Sr. Ursão.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 19** **— Domingo  
  
**

O celular de Kyungsoo vibrou com uma nova mensagem. O garoto estava pronto para dormir ali mesmo no sofá, com o seu edredom e o travesseiro bagunçados sobre o estofado. Quando olhou para o nome nas suas notificações, ele já estava mais do que arrependido de ter passado seu número para Jongin.

[21:54] **Arqui-inimigo Jongin:**

_Ei, esquentadinho_

_Sei que você provavelmente deve estar adorando dormir no sofá e aumentar em 37% suas chances de ter escoliose no futuro_

_Mas eu acho que você deveria vir e dormir comigo_

_Não comigo, exatamente_

_Na cama_

_Você entendeu_

[21:54] **Kyungsoo:**

_Esses dados são baseados em quê?_

[21:55] **Arqui-inimigo Jongin:**

_Baseados na minha própria imaginação_

_Eu mesmo inventei_

[21:55] **Kyungsoo:**

_Certo, eu deveria ter imaginado..._

_Então, segundo seus dados imaginários, eu deveria voltar para cama?_

[21:56] **Arqui-inimigo Jongin:**

_Segundo meus dados imaginários, você está me odiando um pouco menos hoje_

_E isso significa que você deveria voltar_

_Estou com saudade de infernizar a sua vida um pouquinho_

[21:56] **Kyungsoo:**

_Você é terrível..._

_Destranque a porta, então_

_Eu estou entrando_

Jongin estava do outro lado da porta para recepcioná-lo. Estava apoiado na parede, vestindo apenas uma cueca samba canção e uma regata branca. Kyungsoo precisou de alguns segundos para desviar os olhos dos músculos no seu braço e se concentrar em seu rosto.

Entrou arrastando o edredom azul listrado atrás dele e jogou o travesseiro no seu lado da cama — o lado direito, ainda delimitado pelas almofadas compridas. O rapaz o ajudou a levar as cobertas até o colchão.

— Oi — ele disse, coçando a nuca de modo ansioso.

Antes de responder, Kyungsoo olhou para a cama, tentando focar em algum ponto distante. Nada de bom acontecia quando ele e Jongin se olhavam por tempo demais.

— Oi.

O quarto estava tão silencioso que podia ouvir a respiração de Jongin, deixando-o estranhamente nervoso entre aquelas quatro paredes. A luz amarelada do abajur fazia sua pele brilhar em tons dourados, principalmente nos ombros, onde ele estava bronzeado pela exposição ao sol, durante o jogo de basquete de quarta-feira.

Kyungsoo desviou os olhos mais uma vez, com medo de que o garoto interpretasse todos aqueles olhares como um consentimento para beijá-lo outra vez. Afinal, os dois rivais estavam naquele chove-não-molha há mais tempo do que seria saudável.

Às vezes, quando eram os primeiros a acordar antes de ir para o trabalho, Jongin roubava-lhe um beijo na cozinha. Sentava-se de modo desleixado na bancada e prendia o corpo do baixinho com as duas pernas, impedindo que ele escapasse. Às vezes, era Kyungsoo quem o puxava para mais perto, em algum momento arriscado o suficiente para serem descobertos pelos amigos.

Naquela noite, no entanto, Jongin não parecia prestes a agarrá-lo como ele imaginou. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos quando ele se deitou, todo belo e folgado sobre o colchão, chutando as almofadas que o separava de Kyungsoo para longe.

O baixinho não disse nada quando simplesmente se deitou ao seu lado, o peito subindo e descendo pela respiração pesada. E Jongin estava lá, a poucos centímetros de distância, sem nada que pudesse separá-los pela primeira vez. Ele esticou sua mão e tocou o rosto de Kyungsoo com a ponta dos dedos, como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido.

Era a primeira vez que seu toque tinha algo além da vontade de segurá-lo firme. Dessa vez, tinha carinho. E uma vontade imensa de descobrir como é sentir calmamente a pele de Kyungsoo contra a sua.

— Numa escala de zero a dez, quanto você acha que estamos sendo idiotas? — Jongin perguntou baixinho, sua mão indo parar na nuca do garoto, acariciando os cabelos curtinhos.

— Dez — ele respondeu, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava. — Dez, com certeza.

Kyungsoo estava virado de lado e com os olhos fechados quando levou sua mão até os fios castanhos de Jongin, caídos sobre o travesseiro ao seu lado, colocando-os para trás da orelha. Penteando-os. Sentindo a maciez dos cabelos úmidos pós-banho e o cheiro gostoso do seu shampoo.

— Não acha que estamos nos odiando por um motivo ridículo?

— A gente não se odeia, Jongin — ele sussurrou, dando um pequeno sorriso ao finalmente abrir os olhos e encarar aquele garoto bonito deitado de bruços, metade do rosto mergulhada no travesseiro. — Pessoas que se odeiam não ficam deitadas fazendo cafuné umas nas outras.

— Você tem razão. — Ele riu. — Me conte mais sobre coisas que pessoas que não se odeiam fazem.

Kyungsoo usou o punho para esfregar sua cabeça, arrancando do moreno uma risada.

— Idiota... Só admita de uma vez.

Jongin franziu a testa.

— Admitir o quê?

— Que gosta de mim. Eu vi muito bem a marca que você deixou no vidro. Você escreveu o meu nome no box do banheiro.

— E você dormiu com a minha blusa! — Jongin tentou se defender, tocando seu peito com o dedo indicador, acusando-o. — Passo um dia fora e você já está morrendo de saudade.

Kyungsoo o ignorou.

— Está apaixonado por mim?

— Claro que não. E desde quando Do Kyungsoo sabe fazer piadas?

O baixinho revirou os olhos, mantendo a expressão séria.

— Tudo bem, apenas admita. Você está completamente apaixonado por mim.

— Kyungsoo, você... Jesus! — Jongin virou, ficando deitado de costas, as mãos batucando sobre a própria barriga. Ele faz isso quando fica nervoso, o outro garoto percebeu. — Será que dá pra gente voltar a dormir?

— Você não estava dormindo. E nem eu. — Ele cutucou sua cintura, rindo. — Ei, não fuja da pergunta agora. É óbvio que você está apaixonado por mim. Eu já saquei tudo. Quanto antes você admitir, melhor.

— E você? Está?

— O quê?

— Apaixonado por mim? — o moreno perguntou, e Kyungsoo reparou que aquela era a primeira vez que o via corar.

— Não, não mesmo. — Balançou a cabeça, voltando a abrir um sorriso provocador. — Mas você está caidinho por mim.

Jongin bufou, mas acabou se rendendo, soltando uma gargalhada.

— Esse é o maior absurdo que eu já ouvi.

E, mesmo assim, diante de tantas provocações e risos, nenhum dos dois fora capaz de se afastar. Uma mão de Jongin agora estava pousada sobre a cintura do garoto, suas carícias fazendo a camiseta de pinguim subir, revelando a pele de seus pneuzinhos. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, brincava com a franja castanha que insistia em cair sobre a testa do rapaz.

— Então por quê? — o baixinho perguntou. — Por que você escreveu o meu nome no box do banheiro?

— Deus do céu, Kyungsoo! Porque eu estava pensando em você, satisfeito? E antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eu não preciso _gostar_ de você pra poder fazer isso. Minha imaginação é livre.

Kyungsoo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, curioso.

— É? E o que você estava imaginando?

— Não importa.

— Viu só? Você definitivamente está apaixonado por mim.

— _Boa noite, Kyungsoo!_ — disse, e virou para o outro lado.

O garoto riu, e sua risada se transformou em um sorriso bobo — mais bobo do que ele jamais admitiria — quando o moreno puxou seu braço por cima de seu corpo, pedindo por um abraço. E mais do que isso: pedindo para _dormirem_ abraçados.

— Boa noite, Jongin.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 20** **— Segunda-feira  
  
**

Jongin acordou com o celular vibrando. Uma mensagem dizia apenas: "Talvez eu também esteja apaixonado por você. Isso é um problema?" e, quando ele olhou para o lado, Kyungsoo estava fingindo dormir, mesmo que houvesse um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

☁

Ele digitou: "É um problemão, Kyungsoo".

"Mas nada que não se resolva com alguns beijos", acrescentou.

_Enviar._

☁

**Dia 21** **— Terça-feira  
  
**

Chanyeol decidiu voltar a ser o futuro guitarrista de uma banda indie fracassada. Graças a Deus, porque Minseok já estava ficando louco com todas aquelas manchas de maquiagem nas toalhas do banheiro. Estavam os três mosqueteiros espremidos no sofá, assistindo a algum filme cult chato que Kyungsoo havia recomendado, embora o baixinho maníaco por limpeza já estivesse quase dormindo no ombro de Baekhyun.

— Você está babando em mim, Seok. E o seu pé fedido tá encostando na minha perna, Chanyeol.

— Você só sabe reclamar.

— Eu não sei _só_ reclamar — ele respondeu —, mas esse filme tá um pé no saco. Esse pessoal cinéfilo não sabe apreciar os filmes direito. Onde estão as cenas de ação? Os trajes especiais e a porradaria? Nem tem ninguém com um bom sarcasmo nesse filme.

— Isso é Homem de Ferro.

— E a aposta? — perguntou Minseok, saindo de seu estado quase letárgico, mudando de assunto antes que os amigos começassem a tagarelar. Ele também acabara entrando na aposta, na esperança de conseguir fazer os dois paspalhos pagarem as despesas do mês. — Digo... Jongin e Kyungsoo. Eles não estão, sabe, tendo um lance? Dando uns pegas? Eu não sei como costumam chamar.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se ajeitaram melhor no sofá, preparados para receber a informação privilegiada.

— Conte o que sabe.

— Bom — Minseok começou —, não é exatamente um segredo, eu acho. Aquele dia que fomos à piscina, os dois acabaram ficando para trás, lembram? E eu esqueci a minha toalha, então, quando voltei para buscá-la, os dois estavam sentados com as pernas dentro d'água. Eu até pensei em chamar os dois idiotas, mas aí eles começaram a se olhar e... — Ele fez uma pausa dramática, observando o rosto atento dos amigos. — E se beijaram, bem na minha frente!

Baekhyun e Chanyeol começaram a gritar e se estapear, alucinados. Era quase como se o participante favorito deles tivesse acabado de ganhar o MasterChef.

— Você ouviu algum apelido? — o Park quis saber. — Algum "querido", "chuchu" ou "nenê"? — Minseok balançou a cabeça. — Nada de "amor", "mô", "mozão" e derivados? Nem mesmo um nome no diminutivo?

— Esquentadinho conta? — Minseok questionou. — Jongin parece viciado em chamar o Kyungsoo assim nos últimos dias.

Baekhyun segurou o próprio queixo, pensativo.

— Não acho que conte...

— Isso significa que está decidido. Eu venci. — Ele estendeu a mão, rindo baixinho. — Nada de apelidos por mais de vinte dias! Podem passar pra cá o dinheiro das despesas do mês.

Os dois, no entanto, sequer pareciam tão preocupados com a aposta, ou com o dinheiro que gastariam pagando o aluguel, a conta de luz e água, os produtos de limpeza e as compras de supermercado. Estavam tão afoitos e animados que nem mesmo a notícia de que a série favorita deles seria cancelada poderia estragar toda aquela euforia.

— A gente não deveria comemorar que eles estão se acertando? Deveríamos sair pra jantar — Baekhyun sugeriu.

Chanyeol concordou.

— Depois de pagar a conta de luz, acho que só posso comer um dogão.

— Dogão é uma boa.

— Feito, então.

Minseok sorriu.

— Eu pago.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 23** **— Quinta-feira  
  
**

Os vidros das janelas estavam encharcados, as gotículas de chuva escorrendo como lágrimas. Kyungsoo observou o guarda-chuva esquecido à própria sorte na entrada do apartamento, e depois voltou a olhar a paisagem acinzentada do lado de fora. _Jongin deve estar pegando chuva_ , ele pensou. E se odiou por se preocupar tanto. Era só chuva, afinal. Não era como se o rapaz fosse se dissolver ao andar de bicicleta por alguns quarteirões debaixo de algumas nuvens carregadas, mas, para o baixinho, era como se fosse o fim dos tempos.

— Ele deve estar ensopado — resmungou para si mesmo, suspirando alto.

Quando olhou para o lado, viu Chanyeol fazendo panquecas na cozinha e Minseok limpando a bagunça que ele deixava para trás, enquanto Baekhyun se deliciava surrupiando o recheio antes da hora. Contou até dez antes de fazer uma loucura. Contou até vinte, trinta, cinquenta, tentando tirar aquela ideia fixa da cabeça, mas não pareceu adiantar.

Ele apanhou o guarda-chuva solitário, calçou os sapatos e fechou a porta atrás dele, alcançando o elevador o mais rápido possível. _Jongin deve estar com frio_ , ele pensou, sua mente trabalhando em milhares de preocupações desnecessárias. Ele apenas não conseguia se livrar delas. Não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o garoto.

Kyungsoo não estava acostumado a vencer distâncias daquele jeito. Ele não estava acostumado a correr nem mesmo para pegar o ônibus quando estava atrasado.

Mas, naquela tarde, ele correu.  
  


☁  
  


Jongin estava debaixo do telhadinho da loja de conveniência quando um garoto enfiado em casacos grossos e com um guarda-chuva preto se aproximou dele, passos cansados e respiração acelerada, como se tivesse corrido muito. Até mesmo seu rosto estava vermelho. Ele deixou sua sacola de jornais de lado e apoiou sua Magrela na parede, só para receber a figura conhecida com um abraço bem apertado.

— Eu vim te buscar — Kyungsoo murmurou.

— Eu sei. — Ele o apertou em seus braços gelados e úmidos, não se importando com os cabelos molhados fazendo cócegas na lateral do rosto do baixinho. — Eu sei, meu amor. Obrigado.

_Meu amor._

Kyungsoo absorveu aquela sentença como quem absorve um perfume ou sua música favorita no mundo.

Ele gostava do cheiro de livros novos, bolos recém saídos do forno e café fresco. Gostava da sua playlist no Spotify e de ouvir Hyukoh centenas de vezes até enjoar, mas, acolhido naquele abraço torto, ainda segurando o bendito guarda-chuva acima da cabeça de Jongin, ele descobriu que o som daquelas duas palavrinhas escapando da boca do garoto que gostava era, sem dúvida, o melhor de todos.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 27** **— Segunda-feira  
  
**

Kyungsoo não costumava gravar muita coisa com sua Super 8. O pacote de filme era extremamente caro e era preferível que filmasse com uma câmera digital, tentando reproduzir o efeito em algum editor de vídeos no computador.

Um cartucho de três minutos e meio custava em torno de trinta e cinco dólares nas lojas virtuais, mas ele estava mais do que disposto a gastar todo esse tempo e dinheiro capturando imagens granuladas de um Jongin deitado preguiçosamente na cama, um pirulito preso no canto dos lábios e um urso costurado no bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

— Você tá fazendo aquela cara de novo — ele disse, tirando o doce da boca com um estalo.

Kyungsoo roubou o pirulito dele e enfiou na boca, pouco antes de jogá-lo fora.

— Que cara?

Quando ele se ergueu sobre os joelhos sobre o colchão, Kyungsoo se aproximou dele para filmar seu sorriso e eternizar a luz alaranjada de fim de tarde tingindo seus cabelos e sua pele com aquela cor bonita.

Jongin segurou a câmera de ambos os lados, erguendo-a perto do rosto e fingindo beijar a lente, só para que Kyungsoo se sentisse beijado por ele cada vez que assistisse àquela sequência de _frames_.

— Está fazendo aquela expressão maligna com os olhos apertados e a testa franzida.

— É porque estou sem meus óculos — o baixinho explicou, quase num resmungo. Jongin se sentiu na obrigação de apanhar os óculos dele na mesinha de cabeceira e ajeitar as hastes em seu rosto, acomodando as ponteiras sobre as orelhas.

— E agora? Está melhor?

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Mil vezes melhor

— É? — ele provocou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — E o que você vê?

O baixinho fingiu pensar. Deixou a câmera de lado e apoiou um dos joelhos no colchão, perto de onde o rapaz estava sentado.

— Vejo um garoto com cabelos castanhos, um sorriso bonito e uma camiseta ridícula de _How I Met Your Mother._

— E se o garoto tirasse a camisa? — sugeriu Jongin, sorrindo de canto.

— Então ele seria um garoto de cabelos castanhos sem camisa. — Kyungsoo bagunçou seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás e observando como eles caíam tão suavemente sobre a sua testa. — Aliás, eu nunca disse que você era bonito. Eu disse que o seu sorriso é.

Jongin colocou uma mão no peito, dramático.

— Ai... Essa doeu.

— A questão é que... Você está muito longe, Jongin. Muito, muito longe. Não dá pra ver se você é bonito a essa distância. — Ele colocou as mãos na sua nuca, puxando-o em sua direção. — Você precisa chegar mais perto.

Jongin riu e o beijou.

Seus lábios se moveram sobre os dele como algo natural, embora nunca deixasse de ser mágico. Beijar Kyungsoo sempre o fazia sentir o peito apertado, como se seu coração já não tivesse muito espaço para bater. Talvez por isso ele sempre palpitasse tão descontrolado, tão rápido e forte que até o baixinho podia senti-lo pulsando contra seu peito.

Ele puxou o corpo sobre o dele e deitou as costas no colchão, segurando atrás das coxas de Kyungsoo para ajeitar suas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Depois, acomodou as mãos no seu novo lugarzinho favorito, bem ali nos bolsos traseiros da sua calça. Sua boca tinha agora gosto de morango, e Jongin suspeitava que a culpa era inteiramente sua. E ele gostava disso.

Gostava do perfume do garoto e do quanto ele parecia bonito visto daquele ângulo, por isso, talvez inconscientemente, suas mãos subiram pelo corpo acima do seu, bem devagarzinho, até estarem debaixo da sua camiseta.

Kyungsoo afastou sua boca da dele, respirando de modo audível.

— Não sei se eu tô pronto pra...

— Pra quê?

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Você sabe.

— Não, não sei.

— Você vai mesmo me obrigar a dizer? — perguntou, já sentindo uma vergonha terrível, tendo vontade de se enfiar no primeiro buraco que aparecesse e nunca mais dar as caras de novo.

— Talvez...

— Não sei se eu tô pronto pra transar com você — ele soltou, baixinho.

— Só porque eu tô usando uma camiseta de _How I Met Your Mother_? — Jongin brincou.

— Jongin...

— É brincadeira, Soo. Eu também não estava planejando... _você sabe_. Além disso, não é como se eu quisesse transar com você com o Chanyeol a dois quartos de distância. Não que ele se importe, porque, falando sério, ele provavelmente viria até aqui só pra jogar um pacote de camisinhas em cima da gente. — Ele beijou seu pescoço, fazendo o baixinho fechar os olhos novamente, relaxando. — Acho que me empolguei porque você tá muito bonito e cheiroso.

Ele sorriu.

— Então, até agora já contabilizamos três culpados pela nossa não-transa mal sucedida: meu perfume, sua camiseta de _How I Met Your Mother_ e Park Chanyeol.

— São motivos dignos — Jongin concordou. — Eu posso lidar com isso.

E o rapaz estava pronto para puxar Kyungsoo pela nuca e beijar-lhe outra vez quando a porta do quarto se abriu, rangendo horrores. Era quase como um alarme, ou uma sirene escandalosa. A madeira fez um tremendo barulho assim que Park Chanyeol empurrou a porta, aparecendo com uma expressão risonha, apenas metade do corpo para dentro do quarto.

— A propósito, sobre vocês transarem... — ele disse. — Eu realmente não me importo.

E foi recebido com um ataque de almofadas.  
  


☁  
  


**Dia 30** **— Quinta-feira  
  
**

Era oficial: Kyungsoo estava indo embora.

Havia balões coloridos pendurados nos lustres da cozinha, cartazes feitos à mão com corações e frases engraçadinhas, hambúrgueres artesanais recém saídos do forno e todos usavam chapeuzinhos de festa. Porque, afinal, aquela não seria uma boa festa de despedida sem parecer que estavam comemorando o aniversário de alguém.

— Isso não é falta de educação? — Minseok perguntou, logo se corrigindo: — Quer dizer, nós estamos festejando que o Kyungsoo está indo embora. Não parece que estamos ansiosos para nos livrar dele?

Baekhyun deu-lhe um tapa amigável na cabeça.

— Claro que não! E, de qualquer forma, é muito mais fácil estarmos comemorando por Kyungsoo se livrar _da gente_ , certo?

O clima era alegre no pequeno apartamento de cinco moradores. Chanyeol comprara até mesmo docinhos, e toda aquela comemoração só não parecia uma festa infantil por completo graças às latinhas de cerveja espalhadas pela casa. Tinha até uma garrafa de soju perdida na lavanderia, perto de um bilhete que dizia: "Parem de deixar bebidas e comidas na lavanderia, eu imploro!".

No entanto, Jongin não parecia feliz.

Correção: Jongin não parecia _nada_ feliz.

Ele havia se sentado em um dos banquinhos altos, perto da bancada, e já estava fazendo desenhos sobre a farinha do bolo derramada sobre o mármore há bons minutos. Sua expressão emburrada não deixava dúvidas de que estava se sentindo o homem mais infeliz do universo. O rapaz perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia praguejado mentalmente por ver as malas feitas de Kyungsoo no chão do quarto. O quarto deles.

O garoto ficou o tempo todo alheio, aprisionado a pensamentos melancólicos. Ele tinha a sensação de que, se Kyungsoo fosse embora, eles jamais se veriam novamente. Ou se beijariam de novo. E talvez sequer voltassem a dividir uma cama como fizeram por quase um mês inteiro.

Jongin sentiu vontade de chorar ao imaginar um futuro sem Do Kyungsoo acordando ao seu lado, com a cara amassada e os olhos inchados de sono e, principalmente, pensando no tempo que perderam. Jongin passara tanto tempo alimentando aquela inimizade idiota pelo baixinho que sequer se dera conta do quanto estava se apaixonando por ele.

Naquela noite, sua voz estava falhando um bocado quando ele segurou a mão de Kyungsoo, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

— Eu não quero que você vá — ele admitiu baixinho.

E o garoto confortou-o com seus toques, alisando os cabelos da sua nuca.

— Eu não quero ir.

— Então fica aqui comigo, Kyungsoo — pediu. — Só dorme aqui comigo pra sempre.

— Não é como se eu pudesse quebrar o contrato do aluguel agora.

Jongin resmungou alguma coisa quase ininteligível, mas Kyungsoo podia jurar que se parecia com "Você é um namorado terrível..." E aquilo o fez feliz, apenas por alguns minutos. Porque, pelo resto da noite, os dois idiotas apenas conseguiram ficar naquela posição, no abraço mais apertado de suas vidas, imaginando o que seria deles depois daquela noite.

Kyungsoo desejou ter uma máquina do tempo para aproveitar aquele momento quantas vezes quisesse.  
  


☁  
  


**TRINTA DIAS DEPOIS  
  
**

Seu novo curta-metragem se chamava "Trinta Dias", em homenagem ao tempo que passara naquele apartamento acolhedor num cantinho escondido do subúrbio. O tempo que convivera com aqueles quatro rapazes esquisitos e peculiares, cada um com sua personalidade cativante. O mesmo nome que recebera a banda _indie_ fracassada de Chanyeol e Baekhyun — Thirty Days.

Trinta dias, o tempo necessário para se apaixonar perdida e enlouquecidamente por alguém. Talvez já gostasse de Kim Jongin antes disso, muito antes do que seu orgulho poderia admitir, mas ele gostava de como _trinta dias_ soava.

Era madrugada quando Kyungsoo resolveu pegar um de seus cartões de memória reserva para terminar de editar seu trabalho. Ele mal poderia imaginar que houvesse uma surpresinha. Antes de formatá-lo, ele observou curiosamente aquele arquivo de vídeo que ele desconhecia, parecendo muito solitário na pasta do computador.

Na imagem congelada, um garoto de sorriso bonito e cabelos castanhos aparecia com o rosto mais radiante que ele já vira, a paisagem através da janela montando o cenário perfeito atrás dele.

Seu coração bateu duas, três, quatro vezes mais forte assim que apertou o _play_.

 _"Oi, eu sou o Jongin. Bem, isso deve ser óbvio para alguém que passou tantos dias dividindo a cama comigo",_ ele enfatizou _,_ rindo _. "É quase manhã agora, e você está dormindo."_ Ele apontou a câmera para a direita, capturando a imagem adorável de Kyungsoo enrolado no edredom azul listrado. " _Aliás, você fica muito bonito dormindo, se quer saber. Mas eu não estou aqui para dizer o quanto você fica bonito enquanto dorme, ou quando está concentrado em alguma coisa, ou quando me dá cutucões em frente ao espelho toda manhã enquanto escovamos os dentes. Nem mesmo quando sorri depois de me beijar com aquele gosto de enxaguante bucal."_

Kyungsoo deu risada, e então apoiou uma mão no rosto, respirando fundo.

— Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, idiota — ele sussurrou para o nada, amaldiçoando sua ideia estúpida de alugar um apartamento tão longe dele.

 _"Eu só sinto que precisava dizer isso em voz alta, entende? Dizer que, Kyungsoo... eu preciso de você aqui comigo. Faltam algumas horas até você ir embora, e não há nada que eu possa fazer além de registrar esses últimos milhares de segundos que parecem tão breves. Quero apenas que você se lembre de mim. Pense em mim sempre que ouvir_ Comes and Goes _ou_ Gondry. _Eu estarei sempre pensando em você, porque eu...",_ ele riu, abaixando a cabeça por apenas alguns segundos, envergonhado. _"Eu sou louco por você, seu esquentadinho"._

O garoto já estava chorando antes mesmo que o vídeo chegasse ao fim. E até Jongin, pairando em frente à janela naquele amanhecer com nuvens pintadas de laranja, tinha um brilho melancólico nos olhos.

 _"Volta pra cá, Kyungsoo"_ , ele insistiu. _"Assim que ouvir essa mensagem, volta pra mim. E eu prometo que, se a gente brigar, eu durmo no sofá."_

E, naquela madrugada com direito a lágrimas de saudade e músicas do Hyukoh tocando baixinho em suas caixinhas de som, o garoto organizou a sua primeira mala.  
  


☁  
  


Jongin usava um cachecol de ursinhos, uma camiseta de _How I Met Your Mother_ e pantufas quando atendeu à porta, sem antes espiar pelo olho mágico. Se tivesse espiado, talvez não ficasse tão surpreso ao reconhecer a figura parada sobre o tapete da entrada. E talvez não sentisse todo aquele alvoroço em seu estômago, como se milhões de borboletas estivessem voando dentro dele.

Do outro lado, havia um rapaz baixinho com duas malas a tiracolo e olhos incrivelmente brilhantes. Ele puxou o moreno pelo cachecol, sentindo, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, o gosto de felicidade naqueles lábios que ele já conhecia tão bem.

— Oi, eu sou o Kyungsoo — o garoto disse, sorrindo. — Seu novo velho colega de quarto.  
  


☁  
  


**E TODOS OS DIAS QUE VIERAM DEPOIS**  
  


Jongin sabia mais coisas sobre Kyungsoo do que gostaria. Conhecia suas manias estranhas de espremer os olhos quando estava sem óculos, filmá-lo com sua Super 8 enquanto dormia e costurar ursos nas suas calças jeans quando o moreno acidentalmente as rasgava, só porque sabia que Jongin era o desastre em pessoa. Sabia até as falas de seus documentários de cor e salteado, já que o baixinho vivia perseguindo o rapaz para pedir opinião sobre os seus roteiros.

O garoto odiava aquilo.

Odiava ter que ouvi-lo reclamar que Jongin não sabia sequer descascar uma batata e vê-lo se gabando por preparar o jantar sozinho, ou ter que estapear o topo da sua cabeça porque, pela milésima vez, eles ignoraram completamente a nova regra do dormitório — evitar, ao máximo possível, bancar o casalzinho meloso na frente dos colegas. Odiava principalmente aquela gargalhada onde ele jogava a cabeça para trás e os olhos desapareciam, talvez porque aquele sorriso de coração deixasse Kyungsoo bonito demais para suportar.

Ele odiava, acima de tudo, amar todos aqueles detalhes de Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
